MiiverseMon: Dimensional Version
by SpacePokemonTrainer
Summary: A Nuzlocke journey with 3 friends as they tackle against a New Region and Pokemon. With the trio being challenged by trainers, Villains, Rivals and Gym Leaders. How will they be able to face the champions in this Miiverse Adventure? The sequel for 'Miiverse Drama Madness' is here!


_Nuzlockes..._

_The challenge that makes a Normal fainting of a Pokemon to be considered Death.._

_The challenge that can make a Normal trainer battle to become a bloodbath..._

_Each time we bond with our Pokemon, we try to make it last and genuine, they have an expiration date, mortal, and we don't where it reaches the date until we experience the loss personally..._

_The question is: Who, Where, When and how did the rules came into existence? They would've been sent from a deity for all we know and we must all live by those rules, that is why we must treasure our bonds with Pokemon, it's to keep our journeys interesting, engaging, and more genuine._

_But what if someone, with no previous knowledge of this way of life, has to face the endurance and see the brutality and the emotions of a Nuzlocke? _

_This is where our story begins..._

* * *

A female, young furry wakes up from a distant beach, She looked up in the sky to see that it was a clear blue sky, no clouds at all, with the sun happily shining on the ocean.

She looked to her left, the clear blue ocean just shimmering in the sunny day, she looked to her right and saw a set of paw prints. The footprints intrigued her as the furry followed the prints until she reached the end of the beach, the prints were then replaced by faint prints of the moving, grassy field. She looked back at the beach, her eyes drooped and moved her body forward to the grassy fields.

Then, she heard voices, soft, childlike, innocent voices, The female furry used her ears to then track down the source of the laughter. She moved throughout the fields and the voices only got louder and louder as her curiosity only grew and grew.

As the female furry escaped the tall fields of grass that challenged her knowledge of the fields, with the sounds of children playing, guiding her along the way, as she cleared the last violet flowers that guarded the sounds, she saw two boys playing in the field clearance.

The two boys were playing with sticks, imitating the sounds and cries of Pokemon, and using them as swords. One boy had yellow fur with light, blue eyes and black wings on his back and ears that somewhat resembled a Pikachu's. The other had White furs, black paws, legs, and ears with slightly darker blue eyes. Both blue eyes and brown sticks focused on the intruder like police weapons pointed to a thief.

Both of the boys faces had a mix of surprise, fear, disappointment and anger in their faces. The female furry looked in their faces in fear. They looked like to be the same age as her. She examined the boy in the mostly white fur, the other boy looked similar to her, except that she had an entirely different gender, A star on her forehead and, from the look of the boy alone, an entirely different personality than him.

''Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?!'' The other boy yelled at her.

The female furry yelped at the tone and the sound of the voice of the boy in mostly white fur. The yelling had harshly contradicted the voice she heard in her black ears when she walked through the fields in her curiosity. She stammered in hesitation and gained some courage to finally respond to the boy.

''Um... I don't even know My name...'' She responded.

The boy in the white fur left out a small giggle that quickly broke into a hard laugh, pointing one paw to the girl and tried to cover his mouth with the other, while his laughter died, he said to the other boy while pointing his thumb at the girl.

''Can you even believe this idiot, Kinyo?!'' The boy with white fur said to the boy with the yellow fur and black wings. The girl took this opportunity to remember that the boy in the yellow fur had an actual name, Kinyo, and stood patiently looking at the two boys, eager to learn the name of the boy who laughed at her.

Kinyo pushed the other boy back and responded with the boy's humiliation of the girl. ''Hey, Neon, that was not cool, that's not funny to me at all.'' Kinyo said. The girl, mentally cheered as she now knows the name of the two boys, Neon and Kinyo, She looked at Kinyo with her support.

''What? If she can't even remember her own name, she's pretty much hopeless!'' Neon said, his laughter turning into a normal voice again.

'Well, we can't just rule her out as a moron already, Besides, we never even saw her before.'' Kinyo responded. Kinyo looked at the female furry and asked in a polite tone.

''Are you sure you don't know your name?'' Kinyo questioned.

''Um... Yes'' The girl stammered out as she replied to Kinyo's question.

Kinyo tilted his head in concern. His concerned thoughts filled his head, How is she going to have friends, How is she going to live her life without even knowing her own name, How is she going to physically and mentally healthy if even Neon, a boy who is carefree and friendly, made fun of her?

Kinyo pondered and kept thinking and finally got an idea. He felt that it could be the solution to the girl's problem, but yet it could sound embarrassing in front of neon, but he decided to ignore him and gained the courage to say it.

''How about if i gave you a name?'' Kinyo said.

Neon laughed again, holding his stomach to breathe, The exact reaction Kinyo expected Neon to do after hearing such a statement, Thinking it was a joke, Neon looked at Kinyo's face to say that the joke was a good one, but the look on Kinyo's face, then told him that this wasn't a joke, Kinyo is actually going to try to name the girl, that thought alone forced Neon's grin to become a faint frown of both anger and disappointment.

''Sure, you can give me a name...'' The girl agreed.

Kinyo nodded and looked around the fields while Neon, turned away from him and crossed his arms. Kinyo's eyes searched for an object, worthy of a name for a quiet and polite girl. His eyes stopped at a small cherry blossom tree. The tree was small and young, it moved shyly along with the Trees. Kinyo's eyes were drawn to it and then decided the name for the girl.

''I decided on a name for you, your name is officially Saki!'' Kinyo said to the girl happily, he got that name after thinking of the Japanese name for 'Blossom' and 'Hope', which was ''Saki''.

The female furry smiled with her name and nodded in agreement that 'Saki' will be her new name. Neon looked back at the two, wondering how he if Saki will leave soon and continue playing with sticks along with his friend.

''Hey, Maybe you can play with us for a while!'' Kinyo insisted to Saki, wanting to play with a new acquaintance. Neon looked at Kinyo, speechless, he decided to say...

''Saki here is not used to how we play at all, beside, maybe she has cooties'' Neon countered, it may sound immature, but considering that all three of them are at an age where they can only wait for years to even own a Pokemon, it's normal for cooties are relevant in a child's young and more easily influential mind.

''Don't be silly, Neon, I would love to play with you both!'' Saki said excitedly.

Despite Neon's slight objection to Kinyo's and Saki's decision to play with each other, The small trio played in the grassy fields and the beach for hours on end until the sun decided to set and let the moon replace it for the night. When the three finished their final round of ''Pokemon race'', which is basically a racing activity that involves running in the sand without being wet from the huge beach water waves, Kinyo, Neon and Saki decided to call it a day and go home, but when both boys told Saki about where she will live, Saki reassured them that she will be fine and left the two alone for the night. Despite the Boys concern for Saki's safety, they concluded that she will be fine for the night.

For every playdate that followed the days after, Kinyo and Neon started to accept the differences that Saki had and so the three children were friends who kept counting down the days until their Pokemon journeys begin. Best friends with the best imaginations!

_2 years later, however, is where an unexpected foe will test the boundaries of all three friends and a new ally along with three ambitious challengers..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's notes: _Most of the original characters that were in the story are not mine. Because of this, i will happily give the original creators, on Miiverse, Credit for my usage of their original characters!

*Kinyo, is owned by **ki****nyo~** on Miiverse.

*Neon, is owned by **neon~ **on Miiverse as well.

*The only Original Character i own is Saki. **(Django/Pokelover10 in Miiverse)**

_I will try to update this story as much as i can, Hopefully, i will be able to update this more often on my summer vacation. _

_I hope you enjoyed this story and try to support this if you want to._

_Goodbye!_


End file.
